oh Bella
by bookworm2341
Summary: Bella moves to La Push to her dad after years of abuse from her step father Phil okay you are going to have to read to see what happens GO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE please read
1. AN NEW PLEASE READ

A/N Hey everyone. So I'm going to be rewriting "oh Bella" just a few minor things so you might want to take a reread of the story. Sorry it has been so long since an update but a lot has happened over the last two years but I am going to get onto this story and update as soon as I can. I also haven't been able to get into my email and FanFiction account in almost two years too. So please be patient with me while I work out the kinks in my story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like the new version of "oh Bella" Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I should have the new first Chapter up sometime this weekend.

Bookworm2341


	2. Only The Begining

OH BELLA CHAPTER 1

I decided to move in with my dad in La Push after years of abuse by my stepfather  
Phil. When I told my mom that I wanted to move to Charlie's, she was thrilled… Let's just say that Mom was glad to have me getting me out of the house. Not because she didn't love me or anything, but because she didn't want me to get beaten by her abusive husband anymore. So after I told her my decision, Renée started to plan.

The idea was to pack me up and get me out of the house before Phil got home from his weekend with the guys. It was already Saturday and Phil would be home tomorrow, so we both went to sleep and woke up really early. As soon as I got up, I started packing as much as I could. I couldn't keep  
much because it was cold in Washington, and in Phoenix it always felt like summer. So I only packed the bare necessities, because I could get the other stuff I needed later.

I packed everything that was warm. All of my jeans, a couple sweaters, my favorite flip flops, and my three pairs of sneakers were all thrown into the suitcase first. A mountain-load of socks and my hoodies soon followed, I left a hoodie, jeans, a t-shirt, underwear and pajama's out for tomorrow

My plane left Monday morning at 3 o'clock in the morning, and it only had one seat available. The only problem with that is that Phil gets home Sunday night, and my guess is that he'll be a completely drunken bastard. His aggression's always bad when he gets home from his "guys' weekends," and it's most likely he'll be hammered, too.

"Mom, come with me, please!" I begged Sunday night, but she just shook her head.

"No, honey, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can, please Mom." I was on the verge of tears.

"I know I can but what I mean- I just- I still love him. I can't-"

"MOM! How can you possibly still love him? He's not good for you, please Mom!" My voice started to crack, and I swallowed. "Just come with me, I don't want to lose you."

"Honey, go to Nicole's house, and I'll come and pick you up at two thirty tomorrow morning to take you to the airport."

"But Mom-"

"NO! I'm not coming with you, okay? I love you and I'll see you Sunday night."

It was quiet for a few minutes while we both tried to stop the tears that were falling down our faces. Pretty soon we heard a car pull in to the driveway, and both our eyes went wide.

"He's home early. Mom, you know it's not good when he's home early."

"BELLA, GO NOW!" my mom screamed. But it was too late. Phil was already coming in the front door, and it was a good thing my stuff was already in my car and ready to go.

"What's with all the yelling at Bella? Did she do something wrong?" Phil demanded.

We didn't want to say anything because if we said yes, I would be yelled at and hit. But if we said no my mom would get yelled at and hit instead of me. So I gave my mom the signal to start laughing, and that's what we did. This whole thing came around a few months ago because if we made it a joke he would leave us alone. He never caught on. But right now, Phil looked angry.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked.

"We were seeing who could yell the loudest on a bet I had with Amanda. Sorry, Phil." I said. It was a good thing the cordless phone was right next to me, though. You could even call it luck. "Oh, crap," I said, and picked it up. I started walking to my room. "Sorry, Amanda, we forgot that you were still on the phone…Oh, you have to go?... Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said this loud enough for Phil to hear so would think I 'got off the phone.' I got to my room and closed the door. I ran to my bed and plopped down, reaching over for my phone on the night stand.

"Why are you using the land line minutes when you have a perfectly good cell phone? Money doesn't grow on trees, you know." Phil said while coming into my room without knocking.

"Sorry Phil." I grabbed my cell and it showed 5 missed calls. "It looks like she tried my cell, but it was dead so I plugged it in for a while." Phil started to take off his shirt, and as he came closer my breath started to become heavier.

"I don't pay two hundred dollars a month for your phone to be dead. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson about keeping your phone charged." He started to undo his belt after he got his shirt off.

He grabbed my arm hard and dragged me across my bed. Phil started to lift my shirt up, but I tried to wriggle out of his hold, and that's when he started to punch me.

I stopped moving eventually, so he started with my shirt again. He got it off and started with my pants, and I didn't move this time. When he went for his own I jumped off of the bed and made my way for the door. He grabbed me as my hand got to the door-handle, and he started to punch me  
again. I screamed, and he punched me in the jaw, then everything went black.

I woke up in the middle of the night naked and sore all over. I climbed into the shower, turned on the hot water and scrubbed my body raw and pink to make sure there wasn't any more trace of Phil on me. I wrapped myself in a towel, walked back to my room, closed and LOCKED my door, walked over to my dresser and threw on some shorts and a tank top and fell into bed and slept hard.

_**The next morning**_

'_I can love you like that__  
__I would make you my world__  
__Move heaven and earth__  
__Be all that you need show you you're everything that's precious to me__  
__If you give me a chance__  
__I can love you like that.'_

I woke up to my phone ringing. Rolling over, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask who this is?" I said groggily

"Hi, Isabella, this is Maghan. I work with the airport and I was calling to see if you would like to trade your ticket for one that leaves in an hour and  
a half? Someone just came in saying that they made a mistake and need to leave tomorrow and not today."

"Really? Yeah, I'd love that! Thank you. Uh, I'll be there… thank you so much"

"No problem, Isabella. I'll see you soon. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

After I hung up I got up stiffly, all of my body protested at my movement, I made my way  
towards the bathroom. I stepped on something slimy and lifted my foot. It was a used condom. I was relieved that he used protection- this time anyway- but it's still gross. Why did he have to leave it on my floor? It doesn't matter anymore, because I'm out of here soon.

This wasn't the first time he's done this to me. Last year he had gotten me pregnant, I got an abortion. I didn't want or need to raise a child at my age, and I didn't want it to be raised in this kind of… home. My mom had to do the same thing, but more than I had to. A lot more. She still doesn't know that Phil had gotten me pregnant.

I did my business and turned on the shower. I let the hot water run down my back for a few minutes, relaxing me. Once the water started to run cold I turned it off and wrapped a towel around me, and doing the same to my hair. I dried off and looked in the mirror to see the damage that Phil had done. I had bruising all across my ribs and chest, and my arms had bruises in the shape of his hands. My face had a blackish purple bruise on the left side.

When I was done looking I pulled on a loose t-shirt with jeans, thinking it was a good thing Phil didn't touch my legs. I grabbed the hoodie that I left out yesterday and all the stuff left that I needed. Then I wrote my mom a note.

Dear Mom,

Don't worry about me. The airport called me earlier saying that there was a**  
**problem and that someone is willing to trade my ticket for theirs. So I'm**  
**going for it. I'm giving my car to Nicole so don't worry about that either. My**  
**flight leaves in an hour, so by the time you read this I'll be with Charlie.**  
**Remember, I love you, and I'll call when I can.

Love, Bella.

I folded it in half and put it in the book she was reading. I know she'll find it because she reads every day. I put her book back on the table.

_A/N Well here is the NEW first chapter of "oh Bella" I hope you like it and please review._


	3. Saying Goodbye

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I turned to look back just one more time, even though I had a horrible time here it was still my home… I won't miss it much but I will miss my mother and her bubbly attitude. I got in my car and pulled out of the drive-way. I backed up and I was off to Nicole's house.

I turned the corner and hit the power button on my radio. One of my CD's that I burned blasted out of the speakers. The song was 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan. It matched my mood with Phil and how he used to be really nice and dad-like to me. When the song was over I was pulling into Nicole's drive-way. I turned off the car and walked up to the door.

I walked slowly because this was the last time I was going to see Nicole for a very long time. Her yard had this huge tree with a swing on it that was made by her brother, Shane. He was awesome while I was growing up. I remember the day he put it up.

_Flash back. Four years ago. Bella is 14._

_Nicole and I were playing in the front yard one summer and Shane said he had a__surprise for her. He told us to go inside for a little bit so he could set it up. Nicole and I were reading magazines and painting our nails and just goofing off. It was about an__hour later he came in all sweaty with a huge grin on his face._

_"Come on, your surprise is ready!"_

_"What is it?" Nicole asked excitedly._

_"Uh-uh, you'll have to go outside and see for yourself!"_

_She got up and ran outside. I stayed inside because I thought it was a brother__and sister thing. I went to the window and saw the swing there with Nicole on__it and Shane behind her pushing. I went back to the living room to clean up our mess we made. _

_"Why aren't you out there with her?" Shane asked. _

_"Oh! You scared me, I didn't know you came inside.. um… I guess I thought it was a family thing because you made it for her." I__explained._

_"I made it for both of you."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Well I thought it would be fun. So go on out there and have fun." He said and__pushed me towards the door._

_End of flash back_

After that day Shane's and my relationship started and we hung out more. I went to the swing and sat down remembering all the times all three of us had hung out and talked, laughed, and kept quiet. After a few minutes, I got up and made my way to the door. I knocked three times and waited. I heard feet moving across the floor and the locks turning. The door opened and I was suddenly pulled into a hug by whoever answered the door. I winced in pain.

I heard a chuckle and knew who it was but when I winced Shane let me go carefully. I took a step away only to see a disapproving look on his face.

"Not again," he said and pulled me through the house and into the bathroom so he could make sure everything was okay.

"Shane, I'm fine. I can't stay. I'm only here to pick up Nicole so she can drive my car back."

Shane's face fell as he pulled out the first aid kit. "Where are you going?

"I'm leaving this place. My flight leaves in" I check my watch "in 45 minutes and I really need to go Nic doesn't know I'm leaving yet" Shane poured peroxide onto a cotton swab and dabbed my split lip with it, I winced.

"I'll go with you… Nic is at Amanda's anyway."

I thought about it for a minutes I really didn't have time to go to Amanda's "are you sure you're not busy?" I asked to see if I was interrupting his plans for the day.

I heard paws and claws running through the house and then came the beast that belonged to the sound. I jumped down from the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Paul jumped on me the moment he saw me. "oh crap I forgot about Paul!" Paul is my two year old husky/wolf mix and I love him to death.

"Bella I'm not doing anything today and animal's ride for free in the crates. (A/N Okay I don't really know that but it is where she is so there)

Paul has had to stay with Natalie and Shane for almost a year now because Phil decided that I wasn't responsible enough to take care of him and the house and do my school work.

"Are you sure because you don't have-" I started to protest

"I'm sure. Now let's go." He said, grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the house but grabbed Paul's leash and hooked it on before opening the door. We got in my car and Paul had to sit on Shane's lap because my stuff was in the back seat. It was a site to see.

I pulled out of Shane's drive-way and headed toward the airport. The ride was quiet except for the music from Simple Plan, Breaking Benjamin and Rascal Flats. When we got there I had 20 minutes left so Shane helped me get my bags checked while I held Paul. I went off to the front desk and asked to speak with Maghan.

"I'll go get her be right back."

"Okay thank you." Shane looked at me weird so I told him about the phone call I had earlier.

"Are you Isabella?" a woman asked

"Yes I am but please call me Bella"

"Okay I'm Maghan and you got here just in time… oh you have a dog I see well we'll take him and get him ready for flight" I gave Paul a hug and a kiss on the nose then gave him over to her. "Here is your new ticket" she handed me the ticket and I handed her the one that I had. "We'll be boarding in 15 minutes have a good flight." She said

"Thank you" I said

Shane and I made out way to where I have to be, we sat down and waited. We didn't say anything until they called my flight. "Well I guess this is it" he said as we stood up, then pulled me into a huge hug. It was painful but I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I didn't even notice I was crying until Shane pulled back and wiped them away. "Be safe Bella" I nodded and wiped my cheeks dry.

"You too Shane, call me okay?"

He nodded "Yeah I will" I started to walk away but I had to hug him one more time. So I turned around and ran into his arm's that were open waiting for me. We hugged for a few more minutes "You got to go Bella" He whispered, his eyes were getting glossy, about to shed a tear.

"Take care of my mom for me please?" My voice cracked mid way through the sentence

"Okay Bella I will. I'll miss you." a tear dropped from his eye.

"I'll miss you too" my voice cracked "Bye Shane" I whispered and wiped my eye's clear of tear's and then his.

"Bye Bella" his voice cracked.

I walked over to Gate door and gave my ticket to the man at the podium, he looked up at me then checked my ticket with wide eye's. It was probably the bruises on my cheeks. He gave me the ticket back and said "thank you for choosing Delta have a good flight"

I said thank you and started walking into the terminal, I looked back at Shane and waved. He waved back before I turned back around. I got to the plane and found my seat when I got there the people that were sitting down got up and let me in, once I was seated I turned off my cell and buckled myself in and waited for the plane to take off. I didn't have to wait that long.

The sturdiest came out showed people how to buckle and unbuckle and how to use the air mask the works. Finally 5 minutes later we were on the runway and took off. I sure hope Paul is okay down below.

_**A/N I hoped you like it. Please Review.**_


End file.
